


eat my words (then swallow your pride down)

by mayaschuyler



Series: i can feel your reign when it cries [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Erik is straight power bottom basically, F/M, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, coachella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: “So you wasn’t gonna tell a nigga you was in town?”She laughs, rolling her eyes at him. “Does being eight hours away from Oakland count as “in town” now?” She has to speak loudly over the noise in the limo taking them back to their bungalow. Her friends laugh and proceed to hush one another, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. They’ve all been nursing drinks that are far too sweet and their energy is loose and fun.“Thing is I ain’t in Oakland right now, but I think you already knew that,” he winks and she sees the gold on his canines as he speaks and bites the inside of her mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been stuck on writing this for days now. it'll have another chapter and the rating will go up.
> 
> again, casual use of the n-word.
> 
> janae is portrayed by janelle monae  
> akalia is aja naomi king  
> valerie is tessa thompson  
> the ryan mentioned is the king himself, ryan coogler
> 
> another note: i know coachella is always in april, but to fit the timeline of my universe, it's in late july
> 
> final note: this was inspired by michael's coachella 2017 look

“So you wasn’t gonna tell a nigga you was in town?”

She laughs, rolling her eyes at him. “Does being eight hours away from Oakland count as “in town” now?” She has to speak loudly over the noise in the limo taking them back to their bungalow. Her friends laugh and proceed to hush one another, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. They’ve all been nursing drinks that are far too sweet and their energy is loose and fun.

“Thing is I ain’t in Oakland right now, but I think you already knew that,” he winks and she sees the gold on his canines as he speaks and bites the inside of her mouth.

“Oh, she knew!” Janae cackles. Nakia shoots her a mortified look as they all join in and Erik laughs along. 

“Ignore them.” Nakia feels her cheeks burn as Erik gives her a knowing look on her phone screen. “They’re all drunk.”

“Bitch, so are you! The fuck?” The laughter grows again as Nakia takes a tiny umbrella from an empty glass and tosses it at her friend. 

She turns her attention back to the screen and Erik is grinning, dimples as prominent as ever. “Y’all sound like y’all having too much fun,” he teases her. “When you gonna let me join in?”

Whoops and whistles erupt and she shushes them. “We’ve got passes for both weekends so we’ll be around for a couple of weeks.” 

He bites his lip, eyes darkening. “Aight, bet. Let me know if y’all wanna link up this weekend. It’s a few of us here already and a couple more niggas driving down tonight. My guy Ryan is working crew so we’ll probably stay in town, same as y’all.” 

Nakia nods. “Yeah, we can probably meet up tomorrow. SZA’s set isn’t until the late afternoon so we’ll have to time play around for a bit.” 

“Ask him if he got any cute friends,” Akalia attempts to whisper and Nakia wants to badly to sink into the leather seats.

Erik laughs again. “No worries, ma, I got a whole bunch of ‘em for you to choose from.” He winks at Nakia, unseen by the rest of the girls and Akalia settles back with her drink, a coy smile on her lips.

The other girls in the limo seem to retreat into their own conversations again, the spectacle of Erik and Nakia off their minds. Nakia settles back a bit, smiling softly at him.

He smiles back, voice lower “I been missing you, girl.”

“Yeah, me too,” she chews on her lip, feeling vulnerable with everyone still around. They’d talked more regularly after the hookup at the art studio. Mostly flirts and sexts, the occasional funny meme. They were by no means exclusive, but something had changed a bit; a slight shift in energy between them that neither could properly define. 

“Hopefully we can catch up tomorrow,” the tone is his voice is clear as he smirks at her. He casually reaches up his arm to scratch behind his neck and Nakia takes the moment to admire the muscles in his arms.

“Mmm, we certainly do have some catching up to do,” she purses her lips just so, the corners of her mouth turning up. “I’ll text you to let you know what we’re up to. We’ll probably sleep in since we’re pretty jet lagged.”

He nods, something distracting him momentarily. “Yeah, that’s cool…” he trails off, dapping with a couple of people she can’t see. “Hey man, what’s good?”

“I’ll let you go. We’re almost back at our place anyways,” she stretches her limbs a bit.

“Aight, Kia. I’ll talk to you later?” 

She smiles and nods again. "Mhmm. Bye, Erik,”

They disconnect and she looks up to see almost all eyes in the limo on her.

_"Bye, Erik!"_ They say in unison before dissolving into fits of laughter.

“Ay. _thula,_ ” she waves them off.

_________

_”Oh, shit, that’s the guy you’ve been fucking?” Janae exclaims, peering over her shoulder as she scrolls through Instagram while they wait for their limo to pick them up. “Wow. I can tell the dick is good just from looking at him.”_

_Nakia pushes her away, playfully. “He does have that look, though, doesn’t he,” she murmurs after a moment. Valerie pops up, nosy as ever._

_“Damn, that’s the Erik guy. You didn’t say he was gonna be at Coachella, too,” The suspicion in her voice is clear as she nudges Nakia with her elbow._

_“I didn’t know, I swear!” The other two girls grumble, not quite believing her. “Honestly, we don’t talk all that much about our plans.”_

_“That iMessage is full of ‘u up’ texts and eggplant and water emojis,” Janae says, shaking her head and downing the last of her drink. “Figures. Ms. “I’m Too Busy For Commitment.””_

_Valerie cackles as Nakia double taps the picture, the heart changing to red. Her notifications are buzzing thanks to the picture she’d posted just a few minutes before, a cute selfie with her drink and the caption “ready for coachella!!” But when she opens the tab, there’s one that stands out._

_**killmonger liked your photo** _

_**killmonger left a comment on your photo: word?** _

_She can’t stop the smile that creeps up onto her face and feels Valerie lean in. “Oooooh, Nakia finna get it poppin’ this weekend!”_

_Janae read the notification and laughs. “You tied him up yet, girl?”_

_Nakia’s phone buzzes again, the driver texting them that he’s outside. “Not yet, but you know I have to work up to that,” she smiles coyly, pushing back from the table to stand up. “Who knows? Maybe this weekend.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _thula_ is shut up/be quiet in xhosa, according to my google research
> 
> this is the instagram post they're thirsting over (i made it in a generator online)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Behave yourself. Maybe you’ll get a reward.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Her voice is stern although intends for it to be a bit of a joke, but the shift in his body language catches her attention. When she turns to him, the look he’s giving her tells her she’s onto something. “You into that kinky shit, huh?”_
> 
>  
> 
>   _She slows down, eyeing him carefully before answering. “Maybe. Sometimes. Are you?”_
> 
>   _He shrugs, but his eyes say something else entirely and it makes something inside of her stir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahhahahhaa, i'm a liar, apparently! there's gonna be another chapter after this one. also sorry for the lack of promised smut. i got carried away lol.
> 
> yasmin is portrayed by issa rae  
> andre is lakeith stanfield  
> chiron is trevante rhodes

Nakia startles awake, something loud and incessant breaking her slumber. It takes her a moment to gather herself, breaking through that brief confusion of waking up in an unfamiliar place. Her heart races as she blinks to adjust to the sunlight bursting through her windows. The sun seems fairly high meaning it must be late morning. She’s buried amongst the thick comforter and surplus of pillows, damp with sweat. The buzzing continues and she groggily tries to locate the sound, flailing gracelessly to detangle herself from the sheets. Her pillow is stained with makeup and she catches glimpse of a patch of dried saliva on her forearm where her head had been laying. She groans, struggling to find what must be her vibrating phone in the mess on her bed.

“C’mon,” she mutters, patting down the mattress and flipping over pillows before hearing a thud as the phone gets tossed onto the floor. Pulling herself to the edge, she reaches down and squints at the screen.

_BITCH YOU BETTER GET UP IT’S FUCKIN COACHELLA DAY!!!_

Nakia closes her eyes, exhaling sharply. She hates her friends.

Unlocking the phone, she quickly sets a new alarm for fifteen minutes before slipping it under the pillow again and stretching out, her bed big enough for her to lay out like a starfish. She takes deep breaths, letting herself sink into the mattress. She closes her eyes, mind drifting away into fogginess.

Just a few more minutes. 

 

__________

  

An hour later, she emerges from her room freshly showered and moisturized. Her faux locs are pulled back and she’s slipped on a maxi dress that tapers at the waist. The straps are racerback, so she’ll have to forgo a bra and the fabric is a mix of blues, greens, golds, and burgundies, the material clingy, but light and breathable making it perfect for being out in the heat.

She comes up the stairs, admiring the abstract paintings lining the walls. her friend’s voices echoing through the open floor plan. The smell of breakfast hits her hard and her stomach growls instantly.

The place they’ve rented is beautiful. Not too big, but comfortable enough for all of them. It’s a high end beach house, filled with modern decor and an open floor plan. Through the patio doors, she can see the pool area and a gorgeous view of the shore. She turns the corner, sees them all gathered by the counter in the kitchen behind the living area. Janae is dishing out pancakes and waffles, Valerie smothering hers in a concerning amount of syrup. Akalia takes a bit of her scrambled eggs, laughing loudly at something Janae says. Yasmin is there too, having flown in sometime late last night, completing their girl’s trip group.

“So no one was gonna come get me for breakfast?” she swoops in, snagging a slice of bacon from someone’s plate and moving to hug Yasmin. “Glad you made it here. When’d you get in?”

“Around 1 or 2. Y’all were passed the fuck out,” Yasmin speaks as she chews on a piece of fruit. “Didn’t wake up once while we were dragging our luggage inside. Alcohol hit y’all hard.” She laughs and Valerie tosses a napkin at her.

“We weren’t _that_ wasted. Couldn’t risk any hardcore hangovers. Paid too much god damn money on this trip to not remember any of it,” she smiles at Janae who finally plops into the seat next to her, subconsciously moving closer to her girlfriend. “Blame it on the jet lag.”

Nakia fixes her plate, two pancakes, some pineapple and a couple of slice of bacon. “So. What are the plans for today?” She abruptly grabs the syrup from Valerie, who’s taken to pouring even more onto her plate and whines when the bottle is snatched away.

“SZA’s our main event later. We can head down there and relax for a bit before that,” She gestures her fork towards Nakia. “Did your boo text you yet about if we’re chilling or not?”

“A boo?! Hol’ up.” Yasmin pushes her plate aside and leans into her “I’m ready for the tea” position: arms folded on the table, lips pursed and all ears. “You got a nigga and never told nobody?”

“He’s not that,” Nakia shuffles food around her plate, avoiding all eye contact. “We’re hooking up, that’s all. He’s in town and we figured we could meet up sometime.” She cuts a corner of pancake off and shovels it into her mouth. “That’s all it is.”

“Is that all you want it to be?” They all lean towards her, Yasmin’s question hanging over them, heavy with tension.

Nakia chews thoughtfully before sighing. “I barely know him. It’s been a few months of sex and flirting. I didn’t go into this looking for something serious and I’m not about to start now. He’s hot, the sex is great, let’s not ruin a nice thing.” Satisfied with her own answer, she pops another piece of pancake into her mouth. “Look, I don’t want this trip to get overshadowed by men, alright? I’m not basing everything on what he does or doesn’t wanna do. This is about us having fun and seeing Beyoncé. And other artists, too. But mostly Beyoncé.”

And just like that, they all relax again. “You right,” Akalia nods. “Nigga’s fine as fuck though so if you won’t take him, I’m shooting my shot. Fuck a girl code.”

“Yeah, I ain’t even into dick, but if I was I’d go for it too,” Janae agrees. “Man is a whole ass snack.”

 

 

____________

 

 Two hours, they were all dressed and ready, piling into an Uber to head to the festival. The group falls into a comfortable chatter, Janae and Valerie joined at the hip in the backseat with Yasmin joining them Nakia and Akalia sit in the front row. The radio station abruptly changes and Motorsport comes on over the speakers making Janae snort. The other girls turn to give her knowing looks, Nakia glancing at their white driver and trying to stifle a giggle. It’s not the first time they’ve had this happen.

Still, Valerie begins rapping along, swaying to the beat and moving her arms dramatically and Nakia pulls her phone out, snapping a quick video and posting it to Instagram.

 _uber shenanigans_ She types in a quick caption before adding it to her story. Returning to her homepage, she sees a list of the most recent stories.

 **killmonger**  
_1 hour ago_

Curious, she presses the icon to view his story, turning the volume up on her phone quickly.

The first one is from the day before, 15 hours earlier. He’s wearing the same thing she saw him in yesterday, a basic white tee, hair braided back, sunglasses covering his eyes. The photo’s in black and white and he’s stealthily showing off his grill, the words _nigga, we made it_ in bold white letters.

The next one is a video, starting at an angle that shows him walking through the front door of what she assumes is some sort of beach house. “Oh, shit!” Somebody shouts in the background. There’s some clattering, what sounds like luggage being dropped on hardwood floors and Erik whoops loudly. “This place is fucking liiiiiit! The camera lifts up, showing off a wide open floor plan similar to the place she’s staying at.. The camera fumbles a bit before it switches to selfie mode. “Shoutout to my nigga Ryan for getting us this tight ass place,” Erik’s cheesing hard, a couple of his friends in the background shouting and joking for the camera. “My homie for life, we ‘bout to turn up in this bitch.” He laughs, sticking his tongue out a bit.

“Wow, that’s ya mans,” Nakia jumps, Yasmin’s voice right next to her ear. She hadn’t even noticed her get that close. “He fine, but he gives me fucknigga vibes.”

The next video is from that morning, Erik’s chest is bare and on display, du-rag tied on his head, clearly still in bed. Too Short blasts in the background as he smokes a blunt, showing off with smoke rings and tricks. _start your morning right *leaf emoji*_. The next one, clearly from the same moment shows him mouthing along to the words of the same song.

_It ain’t pop, it’s called underground rap  
From Oakland, California and the shit sounds phat_

“Nakia went and snagged herself a Oakland guy,” Akalia chuckles, sounding only the slightest bit jealous.

“He seems cool,” Yasmin says after pondering for a moment. “I mean, I don’t know him but you’ve got the best judgment out of all of us.”

The others murmur in agreement, Janae muttering “it’s true,” before poking Nakia in the shoulder lovingly. “You gon’ text him or nah?” 

 

___________

 

Erik’s watching the palm trees whiz past his window, soaking in the familiarity and the sun and that feeling of when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He quickly fishes it out to peer at the screen.

From: Nakia

_Still up for some fun?_

Erik couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if he tried.

 

__________

 

 She smells like mangoes, sweet and sharp, when he engulfs her in a hug. He squeezes her waist when she starts to pull away, stepping back to look at her. “Damn, you look real beautiful right now,” he pulls her back in smiling. “You wore that for me?” He feels her laugh against his chest.

They’re all gathered under a large VIP tent, already humming with energy as people lounge about on couches and loveseats. Even in early afternoon, the alcohol is flowing with the bar offering free mimosas for the next hour or so. Already, a few in their group have helped themselves.

“Erik, these are my friends,” she introduces them individually. “Val and Yasmin go to MIT too. But we all went to high school together.”

His arm is still around her shoulders as he sends them a casual wave. “Nice to meet you ladies. Figures Kia would have a fine ass group of friends.” They all laugh, Janae not so subtly shooting Nakia a look and mouthing _Kia?_ at her. Erik turns a bit to gesture to his friends. “These are my guys. My nigga Ryan, the reason we’re even in VIP this year. We grew up on the same block. Jordan, he goes to MIT too. Andre went to school with me and Ryan. And I don’t know this last, corny ass nigga.” He laughs as the guy kisses his teeth.

“Fuck you, nigga. I’m Chiron. I was this guy’s roommate until he decided to move out. Bitch ass.”

Nakia purses her lips at the cringe worthy word choice, but decides against saying anything. “You’re an engineering major too?”

Chiron nods. “Yeah, my focus is mechanical. Erik’s more of a biochemistry guy.”

“Damn, so are y’all all fine and smart?” Akalia sounds incredulous. “And single?”

They all laugh. “Most of us anyways. Ryan went and got himself engaged and Andre’s got a girl out in Atlanta,” Erik replies.

“And you?” Akalia nods to Chiron suggestively.

He smiles, teeth perfectly straight and bright. “I’m flattered and you’re beautiful, but ain’t really my type, if you feel me...” He sounds almost apologetic.

She squints a bit before the realization hits her. “‘Got a whole bunch for you to choose from.’ Lyin’ ass.” She sends Erik an accusatory glare as everyone laughs. “I take back all the nice shit I said about him before,” she says to Nakia, pouting.

“I knew I had to try and win you over some way!” He holds his hands up in defense before pausing. “Wait, what kinda nice shit were y’all saying?”

“It don’t even matter now!” Akalia rolls her eyes, but the smile on her face is evident. “C’mon, let’s get some drinks so I can forget about how embarrassed I am right now.”

Soon enough, they’ve fallen into a comfortable mood, chatting casual as everyone gets to know one another. They found a nice spot not too far from the bar, a few lounge seats with enough room for all of them. With a few drinks and appetizers in hand, the conversation flows naturally and a sentimental twang in Erik’s chest makes him pull Nakia close. She laughs as Ryan drops the punchline to a joke in that thick West coast drawl, adjusting herself to lean into him comfortably before turning to him.

“Hey. What you thinking about?” she smiles at him.

“’You,” his smooth reply comes with a knowing smirk, fingers brushing her shoulder. “Missed you.” She giggles, rolling her eyes.

“You keep saying that.” She feels his arm tighten around her.

“Yeah, and I fucking mean that shit. Been missing you all summer. Thought about you a lot,” his voice is sincere, but she spots the mischief in his eyes as he leans in to whisper in her ear. “You and that fine ass of yours.”

She feigns offense. “Is that all I am to you?”

He lets out a bark of laugher. “Wooooooow,” he puts a hand to his chest. “For real, ma? Not little miss, ‘Fuck talking, I’m just here for the dick.’ getting all high and mighty on me.”

She laughs, head rolling onto his shoulder as she pats his thigh and tries to ignore the hypnotizing scent of his cologne and that muscled arm draped over her shoulders. “Sometimes a woman just knows what she wants.”

“Oh, yeah? So you saying I got exactly what you want, then.” He’s testing her. She can see it in his eyes and the way his voice drops a bit. It’s frustratingly sexy and the cocky smirk on his face brings about a rare burst of aggression in her, makes her want to pin his arms above his head and tease him. Make him wait and beg for it. Leave pretty marks on his back and chest and throat. Wipe that smirk right off of his face.

Maybe later.

She smiles coolly at him. “The SZA show starts soon.” She scoots away from him and turns to the rest of the group. “We should probably start heading to the stage.”

  __________

 

 

It’s dusk and they’re all buzzed and not quite ready to go home and Andre suggests a Caribbean spot in town he’s heard good things about. Everyone agrees to try it out as they walk across the festival grounds to the parking lot. Erik and Nakia stroll slightly behind the others, hands intertwined. The sun is setting and the chilly breeze sends shivers through her when it hits her sweaty skin.

“You cold?” he asks, rubbing his thumb on her hand.

“Little bit. I’ll be okay though,” she squeezes his hand to reassure him and looks up at him.

He smiles back, dimples and all. his voice trails off a bit. “Not even all that hungry, to be honest. Not for food, at least.”

Nakia looks at him and catches the familiar smirk on his face. She shakes her head. “Erik…”

He looks at her, feigning innocence. “What? I’m just sayin’. It’s been a while.” He lets go of her hand, instead putting his arm around her waist.

His fingers gently stroke her side, teasing her and she lightly shoves him away. “We cannot just abandon our friends.”

“They grown, they’ll be aight.”

“It’s rude.”

He scoffs. “And? We all grown ups here. Grown ups involved in grown folk business.” He stops walking and pulls her up against his body, his lips close to hers. “Our friends are vibin’. They won’t even miss us.” His hands move lower, squeezing her hips. “C’mon, Kia.”

She grabs his hands, pulling them away from her body and looks him directly in the eye. “Uh-uh, no. I am not letting you convince me to sneak off for sex. I promised my friends I wouldn’t derail our plans for dick and I’m keeping that promise.”

He chuckles, taken aback by her bluntness. “You don’t think they’d want you to get dicked down real good? A good friend would support that decision.” She can hear him practically whining and she rolls her eyes. Men.

“Behave yourself. Maybe you’ll get a reward.”

Her voice is stern although intends for it to be a bit of a joke, but the shift in his body language catches her attention. When she turns to him, the look he’s giving her tells her she’s onto something. “You into that kinky shit, huh?”

She slows down, eyeing him carefully before answering. “Maybe. Sometimes. Are you?”

He shrugs, but his eyes say something else entirely and it makes something inside of her stir.

 

_____________

 

She doesn’t intend on testing it so soon. It just happens.

The dance floor is full, the bass of the music shaking the air. She feels amazing, locs taken out of the bun she’d worn all day, falling loosely over her shoulders. She’d given in and smoked a little, not wanting to waste the opportunity of good California bud and her low tolerance has her flying high almost instantly.

As it turns out, the spot Andre recommended is more of a club with a lounge and restaurant. They barely make it to the bar to order before they’re distracted.

The opening notes alone sends a shock through the crowd and Nakia feels herself moving to the beat instantly.

 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
_He said me haffi_  
Work, work, work, work, work, work

“Ayyy, wine pon dem, Nakia!!” She hears Akalia shout and she bends her legs, hips rotating slowly. She flips her hair over her shoulder, bending over a bit and putting her hands on her knees as her hips keep moving.

She’s lost in the music when she feels someone coming up behind her, a familiar pair of hands gripping her waist. Turning back, she sees Erik, looking down as he presses his hips against her ass, grinding enough for her to feel him.

Oh.

He’s testing her.

Never one to back down, she grinds back and twists so her ass rubs against his crotch and she can feel him beginning to harden in his pants. He tries to guide her with his hands, but she suddenly stands up straight, turning to face him. She wraps her arms around his neck, face close to his.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch,” she teases, hips still moving. She glances down and can see the tent in his crotch and it gives her a rush of confidence.

“You just expect a nigga to not put his hands on all that,” he sneaks a hand down and squeezes her ass hard. “While you throwing it back on me in front of all these people?”

He’s so close to her, with alcohol on his breath and she eyes his full, parted lips, wondering how soft they are before leaning right in.

They’re even softer than she expected, pressing against her with just enough force. This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed, but they never made a habit of it. Something about it felt too intimate. But here, with all her friends around and music playing and marijuana heavy in the air, she feels perfectly comfortable with it. Craves it, even. She puts her hand on the back of his neck as he nips at her bottom lip and his tongue breaks into her mouth. She whimpers involuntarily as the kiss deepens and he uses the hand still on her ass to press them together firmly. She lets him, completely lost in the feeling and he groans, a deep rumble she feels from within his chest. A deep wave of arousal rushes through her and she pulls back abruptly.

They’re panting heavily. His lips are wet and his eyes are dark with lust. She close enough that she can still feel him pressed against her, even harder than before. “Fuck,” he mumbles, licking his lips. “Nakia—“

Nakia grabs the back of his neck, leaning in so her lips brush against his ear. She opens her mouth, feeling almost no control over what she says next. “I’m not letting you fuck me tonight. But you better not touch yourself when you get home, either.”

She pulls back, smirking at the look on his face.

“Fuck, ma.” His smile is almost evil, the gold on his canines shining. “Tryin’ make a nigga bust right here?”

She digs her nails into his neck as a warning. “Maybe. But I know you won’t,” she says.

“Oh? And why’s that?” He loves to push the boundary.

“Because I said so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent so much time writing and re-writing this and i'm honestly still not completely satisfied, but i know i never will be and i felt bad about making you guys wait so *shrugs*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Need to stop playin’. Actin’ like you don’t want it, too,” he challenges her boldly, squeezing their intertwined hands. “Come on, girl.” His hips start moving and she feels him slide against her deliciously. “Just take it,” he murmurs. “Take this dick.” He thrusts at an angle so he brushes right over her clit agonizingly slow and smirks when he feels her body react, hands jerking as she inhales sharply. “I promise I won’t even touch you. I’ll follow all the fucking rules. Do whatever you say.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. here's the final chapter. i'll admit, it turned more into powerbottom!erik than sub!erik :/ i promise i tried, but i struggle with paranoia about characterization. i hope y'all still like it though, in all it's smutty glory.
> 
> i also finally made a tumblr! killmongerdispussy.tumblr.com. it's nsfw and mostly for me to let out my erik/mbj thirst.

It had felt like pulling magnets apart when she backed away and disappeared into the moving crowd, leaving him hard and buzzing. Her last words to him that night had thrummed through his body for days, an unrelenting undercurrent he couldn’t quell. Her coy smile replayed in his head and he swore he could still feel the pressure of her lips against his, the way she’d been just as desperate for it as him. It’s grounding to know she wants it, maybe even needs it, just as much. It gives him just enough leverage to feel comfortable in letting go to an extent. Because it’s unlike him to want to relinquish himself like this to someone else, but he can’t escape that rush it gives him, of not being certain of what will come next . It excites him in every sense of the word.

The rest of the night had gone by quickly, with him resisting the urge to pull her close again, to press their bodies together. She’d spent the rest of the night with her group, only acknowledging him again when they parted ways, with a hug and a quick press of her lips to his and a smile that’s as mischievous and filled with promise as any she’s ever given him.

That night, before he fell asleep, his phone buzzed with one last warning.

_Don’t forget what I said_

His tosses and turns with a half hard dick for thirty minutes before finally slipping into darkness.

 

 

 

______________

It’s three days before they meet in person again.

She’d spent Saturday at the festival with her friends, hopping between concerts and different events happening nearby. Wine tasting, an art exhibit about the history of pottery, and the fairgrounds. Her instagram captures it all, much to his amusement.

He spends the day with his friends. They invite some people to the bungalow before hitting a few concerts that night. Ryan’s stage manager status gets them a particularly great view for the Flatbush Zombies set, but most of it is lost in a haze of dark liquor.

He spends most of Sunday recovering.

When he finds the strength to move about freely, he wanders into the kitchen, weighing his options before settling on a simple bowl of cereal. He doesn’t quite trust his body to reject anything heavier than that. He’s scouring the cabinets for a bowl when his phone buzzes on the counter next to him.

_you busy tomorrow?_

It’s the first real interaction they’ve had since Friday and he hates to admit how much he’s been craving the attention from her. His brief burst of excitement and intrigue is dulled only by his lingering queasiness.

Fucking hangovers.

_**tomorrow’s good. your place or mine?** _

_mine. my friends will be here, so you’ll have to keep it down_

_**shit. whatchu got planned for me?** _

_maybe something nice if you do what i say ;)_

“Somethin’ nice,” he mutters to himself, chuckling.

_**only nice thing i need is you on top of me  
you gon’ let me cum this time?** _

_maybe. if i feel like it._

 

 

 

______________

He groans softly, tossing his head back as her tongue traces the vein on the underside of him, light and wet. She has his hands by his sides, pressed into the bed as she tongues him slowly and deliberately. He alternates between watching her head slowly bob between his legs and gazing dizzily at the ceiling. “Fuck, Kia.”

She looks up at him, sucking on the head forcefully as she holds his eye contact. Her pink lipstick is smeared on her face and on his dick and it makes him squirm. They’ve been at this for twenty minutes, her movements slow and calculating and he wonder if her jaw is sore yet. His fingers and toes curls and uncurl over and over, his muscles tired and burning. He’s been on edge for days now thanks to her and he wants to expend all that sexual frustration, but instead he lays still and lets her guide him. That glimmer of humor in her eyes is almost enough to send him over the edge and he thrusts forward gently, moaning louder than he intends. “Shit…”

He feels her pull off, like every other time he’s moved, the cold air hitting the wetness on the tip harshly. “It’s late. Wouldn’t want the whole house to know what we’re up to, would we?” Her voice is low as she uses the spit covering him as lubricant and begins stroking him tantalizingly slow.

She’s bluffing. He knows her well enough to know she wouldn’t invite him over without informing her friends. He’s almost certain they know exactly what’s going on; her endlessly teasing, bringing him so close to the edge while he lays there and lets her have her way with him. He’s not sure what it says about him that it only moves to turn him on further.

“Also,” she glances down, squeezes him especially hard on the upstroke, “I still don’t remember saying you could move.” She looks up again with a subtly raised eyebrow.

Erik winces as she tightens the ring she’s made with her middle finger and thumb. “Shit. Sorry. It’s reflexive or whatever. Couldn’t help it. ‘Specially since you ain’t let me cum all weekend.” He can’t quite hide the frustration in his voice, not when he’s this close. To orgasm, to _her._

She laughs gently, loosening her grip and playing with the swollen head of his dick. A dribble of pre-cum comes out and he hisses. “So you really listened?” He perks up at the hint of surprise in her voice.

“Yeah, I fuckin’ listened. Now let me get my reward already,” he tries thrusting his hips, desperate for some friction again, but she smacks him on the hip. “Fuck! C’mon, Kia. Don’t be like that.”

Nakia considers her options. She loves having him like this, pliant and willing. Right on the edge of begging but not completely able to swallow his pride. His naked body is taut and shiny with sweat under the dim glow of the panel lights lined on the edge of the ceilings. She eyes the lines of his muscles, occasionally rippling with strain as he tries to exert self-control. His skin glows under the light and she contemplates how it would look with ropes tied around him in intricate knots and loops. Lining his body like jewelry.

But even bare, he’s a beautiful sight to behold.

She crawls so she’s hovering over him, legs straddling his sides. His breathing is heavy, eyes fiery as they bore into hers intensely. She sees his arms twitching, eager to initiate contact, but she stays firm. Grabbing his hands, she puts the above his head and links their fingers together. His hands are clammy against hers and she presses them down harder. Shifting her legs, she brings herself down so she straddling him more, not quite resting all of her weight onto him. She feels him squirm, aching for her to sit on him fully. “Fuckin’ tease…”

She cracks a smile, coming down a bit more so she’s pressed up against him lightly, making him groan. Even through her panties, her arousal is evident and it makes him shudder. “Need to stop playin’. Actin’ like you don’t want it, too,” he challenges her boldly, squeezing their intertwined hands. “Come on, girl.” His hips start moving and she feels him slide against her deliciously. “Just take it,” he murmurs. “Take this dick.” He thrusts at an angle so he brushes right over her clit agonizingly slow and smirks when he feels her body react, hands jerking as she inhales sharply. “I promise I won’t even touch you. I’ll follow all the fucking rules. Do whatever you say.” She notices the way his abs contract, the tightness of his arms as he uses his core to grind his hips. She glances at the peaks of his dark nipples and the urge to bit at one almost consumes her, but she settles for his lips instead, leaning down to capture his hungrily, tongue easily slipping into his mouth. He grunts, catching her lip in between his teeth and nipping, making her pull back. “Nakia, let me in that pussy, baby,” his breath is hot and they’re so close, his lips brush against hers as he speaks. “Fucking _use_ me.”

She moans, feeling herself clench at his words, relishing in the obvious lust in the deep timber of his voice. She’s in the driver’s seat, but he’s shifting over, taking hold of the wheel, pushing her buttons again and saying things he know will get to her to give him what he wants.

She contemplates leaving him there to suffer.

Instead, she breaks the lock of their fingers, splaying one hand on his broad chest, the other moving between her legs to slide her panties to the side. “No moving,” she says sternly. “Keep your hands right where they are and your hips stay on the bed.” She’s wet, her inner thighs shiny as she rubs herself gently before gripping him. “Let me do all the work,” her voice hitches as she lines him up, sliding down easily.

His head tilts back, exposing the long column of his throat. “God _damn,_ ” he hisses. She squeezes a bit and he shouts. “Nah, girl. Too sensitive for that shit.”

“Oh?” She experimentally squeezes again, grinding forward as she does and Erik grunts. “You like that,” she thrusts again feeling the glorious pressure on her clit and the way he twitches inside of her. “Tell me, Erik.”

His hands are gripping the pillow underneath his head, fingers curled stiffly. She rocks against him with a painfully slow rhythm, watching his body move underneath her when she feels him shudder suddenly, back arching. “Nakia, shit. W-Wait.” He groans as he pulls himself up. “I’m ‘bout to nut, slow down.” She answers by pressing him back onto the bed so she’s leaning forward, the pace of her hips remaining unchanged. “Fuck! Nah, for real. Kia, I can’t—“

“It’s okay. Come on, Erik,” she murmurs, digging her nails into his pecs and scratching. “Cum for me.”

His whole body seizes, legs thrashing uncontrollably. She sees him let go of the now wrinkled pillow, but she grabs his hands before he can touch her, pinning them above his head again. “Yeah. Shit! Pussy’s so good. Fuck…” he gasps and she feels him twitch inside of, warm wetness gushing. She moans, keeps riding him through his climax. “Yeah, fuckin’ milk me,” he grits out, voice hoarse. His forehead is shiny with sweat, eyes shut tightly. His hips move in small, aborted thrusts as he rides out his orgasm, trying to get in as deep as humanly possible. When she feels him start to relax slowly, she stops her hips and loosens her grip on him, but he squeezes her hands, looking her right in the eyes.

“Nah, don’t stop. Keep fucking me like that,” he mumbles filthily. His words go right to her clit and she sighs, eyes closing in pleasure. She starts rocking again, reveling in how full and wet she feels and the sound of it fills up the room. “Hear that shit,” his voice is tight and she wonders how he’s not overstimulated. Or maybe he likes the feeling of it. “Got that pussy all filled up and soaked.”

“Fuck,” she groans. Nakia sits upright, moving her knees forward for leverage and shivers when the change in angle has him pressing deep into her g-spot. Bracing her left hand on his thigh, she rocks her hips back and forth again, twists in a circular motion with every other thrust. As the pleasure builds, her movements become more urgent.

“Shit, she using that dick,” she hears him breathlessly murmur to no one in particular. He seems more relaxed, rocking back against her with ease, hands clasped behind his head. The sudden change in demeanor doesn’t even surprise her. “She like that shit, huh?” He leans up slightly to look down at where their bodies meet. “Got her dripping and creaming all on me.” Nakia groans loudly, clenching at his words. “She takin’ it so well.” His breath hitches as she unexpectedly lifts up, leaving the tip inside of her before slamming back down. “Nakia. Shit, baby. Whose dick is that?”

She grinds down, feeling him dig into her perfectly. “Fuck,” she whimpers. “It’s mine.” Her voice breaks on the second word, thighs burning as she keeps lifting herself up and down.

Erik groans and the bed begins to rock wildly as her movements quicken. “Yeah, that’s right. Your dick, ma. Take it.” He grits his teeth, toes curling again. “Take that dick and use it. Make yourself cum on that dick.”

“Erik, fuck,” that familiar tightness starts in her belly. He’s moaning freely in-between dirty little quips and it sends her higher and higher. The bed bounces wildly and she knows they’re not being as quiet as they need to be, but the friction is perfect and she’s almost there, _so close—_

“C’mon, Nakia. Nut on your dick. Take what’s yours.”

“Oh, _fuuuuck_!” Her back arches, thighs trembling as her orgasm burns through her. She rocks unsteadily on top of him and can hear his familiar grunt and he cums deep in her for the second time. An endless stream of moans flows out of her as she rides it out, her body slumping forward. She feels a strong pair of arms enclose her waist, easing her onto his chest. His skin feels hot against her and his chest is rising and falling rapidly, heartbeat drumming in her ear. She buries her face into his sweaty skin, moaning his name when he shifts underneath her, unintentionally rubbing against her sensitive clit.

He’s softening in her and she can feel cum spilling out, but she’s content to stay pressed against him, her head tucked underneath his chin. His breathing is evening out a bit and his fingers trail gently up and down her back.

“You good?” he asks, kissing the top of her head.

Her legs are stiffening up and she knows the cum on her legs will need to be scrubbed off by now. But she’s sated and content, lulled by the warmth of his body and the scent of him. “Yeah.” Nakia uses the bed to sit up and press a soft kiss to his mouth.

They make out for a bit, smiling against each other’s mouths before he shifts her to the bed easily to grab a washcloth. She stretches out, watching him get out of bed and walk across the room, admiring the broad wall of his shoulders, the confidence in his gait, the way his soft dick hangs between his legs. It’s a sight that makes her sigh, completely spellbound.

She hears the water run for a few seconds and he returns with two wash cloths, handing one out to her. It’s a comfortable silence between them as she wipes herself down, catching the scent of body wash.

When they’re finished, she gets comfortable under the comforter and she’s flicking through the menu on Netflix as he starts rolling a blunt.

“All these options and it’s still so hard to find something. How many terrible Adam Sandler movies do I have to scroll past before I find something interesting?” She huffs, and turns to him only to see a puzzling look on his face. “What?”

His eyes narrow curiously and he licks his lips. He looks back down at his handiwork and says “I wanna take you out.”

She blinks. “Out.”

“Yeah. Like a date.” He meets her eyes again. “Dinner, a movie, whatever.”

She laughs, turning towards him and crossing her legs, leaning her elbows on her knees. “You have a funny way of asking a girl out.”

“Don’t usually ask out many girls,” he shoots back easily. “Ain’t had much practice, honestly.”

She doesn’t respond and he pulls back. “It’s cool if you don’t want to. What we got now is fine, I just figured…” he trails off, flicking the lighter nervously. “I dunno. We’ve been feeling each other and I don’t always get that with a lot of people.” He shrugs, bringing the blunt to his lips and lighting it.

He takes a few puffs before offering it to her, which she declines. “We could go somewhere, maybe when we get back to Boston.” Her voice is quiet, but assured. “I just. I can’t promise anything more. It’s hard for me. To commit, sometimes. I get…claustrophobic?” She shakes her head to clear away her thoughts, struggling to put her feelings into words for once.

“I ain’t asking you to get married,” he jokes, moving closer to her. “If it makes you feel better, we can fuck like usual after dinner. You can pin me down again so it don’t feel like no romantic shit.” That gets a laugh from her. “I just wanna get to know you a little more, that’s all.”

Nakia pushes her locs from her face, smiling shyly. “Alright. I can probably handle that.”

“Aight.” He looks right at her, dimples framing his brilliant smile. “Ain’t gotta worry about all that now though.” He nods to the TV. “And you should know Netflix ain’t got any good shit these days. Hulu’s where it's at. Come, lemme put my password in.”


End file.
